Earthworlders
Earthworlders or Earther, are terms referring to otherworlders that come from Earth. The Earthworlders that The Wandering Inn's storyline mainly focuses on are Erin Solstice, Ryoka Griffin and Laken Godart. To a much lesser extent, sidestories followed Trey Atwood, Geneva Scala, Luan Khumalo, Daly Sullivan, Aaron Vanwell and Thomas. Overview For reasons not yet known, people from all over Earth are being teleported to Innworld. There are indications that a series of poorly understood sacrifices undertaken by the Blighted King are connected to this phenomenon, either causing it or tampering with it.First InterludeChapter 1.05 C Aside from the Blighted King, all other currently known figures of worldwide political or magical importance are still unaware of the existence of the Earthworlders; or at least they were unaware until months after the first transportations occurred. The first (?) such interdimensional (?) transportation happened in Autumn 2016 (Earthside), but the process has continued since.Interlude 2 If time passes in InnWorld at the same rate as on Earth, the current storyline is happening in mid-2017. Krshia knows that fellow Gnolls have seen strange humans in the southern Gnoll Plains before, but those were all "long dead" when they were found. Since she made that remark when Erin was not even a month in Liscor, this implies that either this was the latest news among the Gnolls, or that there were transportations even before Erin landed in Innworld.Chapter 1.35 In most cases, the transported Earthworlders appeared singular or in small groups. The largest reported mass-transportations so far happened: * In Rhir, where the Blighted King finished a ritual to transport over 60 Earthworlders. This Group became later known as the Americans * In Northern or Central Izril, where the Earthworlders in question were abducted from an airport in Chicago. They appeared in different locations: a village infested by Crelers, a city and a forest.Chapter 2.37 * In Southern Baleros where a large group of passengers were abducted from an airport in Melbourne. Some from this group formed the United Nations Company, which however consists mostly of Earthworlders that were found or rescued at a later dateChapter 1.02 D So far, all reported cases of Earthworlders have been young adults and adolescents, ranging from 16 years old (Trey and Teres) to 24 (Geneva) and 25 (Luan). As Erin noted with the group in Magnolia Reinhart's mansion, they all seemed "nearly her age, but younger than 16." Since Erin is 20, this could mean many things. Another important fact about them is that for some unknown reason, they stop thinking and remembering about their home, family and friends, unless they really try. It is as if there is a blank spot in their heads. They remember tech and politics and everything else, but they don’t feel nostalgic unless they try to remember or something reminds them.Chapters 6.07 DChapter 6.20 D Speculative: Randomness and Frequency of the irregular transportation pattern make it plausible that so far, thousands if not tens of thousands of Earthworlders were transported to InnWorld. Most of those who appeared in the unknown world barely survived and the story covers mostly those who did; and who speak English, and who own an iPhone. Notable "InnWorlders" knowing about the Earthworlders * Klbkch = Through Deduction and Erin.Chapter 1.17 * Krshia Silverfang and her Tribe (and maybe soon more Gnolls) = Through Erin.Chapter 1.35 * Othius the Fourth = As the one who purposely summoned some of them. * Flos Reimarch, Orthenon and 2 of the Seven = Through Teres and Trey.Interlude King Edition * Gazi Pathseeker = Deduction from observing Erin and Ryoka. * Pisces = Through Espionage and Deduction.Chapter 2.04 * Ceria Springwalker = Through Erin.Chapter 2.23 * Magnolia Reinhart and Ressa = Through Joseph, Rose and others. * Teriarch = Through Ryoka.Chapter 2.46 * Durene = Through Laken.Chapter 3.00 E * Okasha = Through Kenjiro, Aiko and Luan.Chapter 1.04 D * Most senior mages of Wistram, most notably Feor and Nailihuaile = Through BlackMage.Interlude Blackmage * Niers Astoragon = Through Xalandrass and Earthworlders artifacts.Chapter 6.07 D * Mrsha, Lyon, Numb = Through Erin.Chapter 6.03 * The Quarass = Through Flos and Trey.Chapter 6.54 K * Fetohep = Through Trey and the Quarass.Chapter 6.55 K Known Earthworlders Trivia References Category:Terminology Category:Earthworlders